


1940's Love

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's Bucky, 1940's Steve, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Hidden Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Skinny Steve, frantic I thought I lost you sex, having to be careful, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve nor Bucky cared if what they were doing was seen as wrong by others, to them? It was perfect and right.





	1940's Love

“Steve...Steve….yeah that’s it babydoll...fuck...you feel so good.” Bucky’s words whispered harshly into Steve’s ear, keeping his voice down sense the walls were paper thin.

Steve for his part panted behind Bucky’s hand over his mouth as Bucky oh so slowly fucked him into their ratty ass mattress. His quiet moans and whines when Bucky would hit a good spot deep inside him only spurred Bucky on, wrapping a hand around Steve’s cock he brings them both to orgasm, the brunette swallowing their long drawn out moans with a deep kiss.  
____________________________

There was certain areas in town if you knew were to look and normally you would get some god awful looks when you were leaving those places, unless you knew secret routes to get home, it wasn’t always easy, but once you got there, even the air felt different, you could be more yourself.

When Steve all but drags Bucky by the hand into the room they always get here, it’s him this time who pushes Bucky up against the closed door and it’s him who takes Bucky apart this time, first giving him a amazing blow job, they both knew the signs to look for if his asthma ever flared up or any of the others things that normally could bother Steve on any given day.

Still there was something beautiful how Bucky would lay out below him all naked and sexy and just let Steve have his way with him, boss him around and take him apart until they were both relaxed and cuddling together.

Sometime in the night Bucky is the who who worships his body until Steve can’t take it anymore, “Just fuck me already Buck...come on.”

“So bossy.” Bucky whispers before entering him in one go, Steve’s hole still lose and ready from the many rounds from earlier. Really all they did when they came here was fuck all night long without any worries of being silent or being caught. It was perfect.  
________________________________

Months go by, Bucky gets drafted, Steve signs up for project rebirth. Steve rescues Bucky and then…..

Being the captain now gave Steve the chance to have his own little building, more like a shack, but it had walls and a door that locked that's all he cared about. Thank god the commandos didn’t really give a flying fuck what they got up to in here, it never changed how they were in the field and that’s all they cared about. He was beyond grateful for small miracles. 

And now well...he lets Bucky crowd him up against the nearby wall and just beat at his chest, “You fucking fool! You could have been killed!”

Steve takes it, he isn’t sorry and given the choice he would do it again and again. Bucky can see it in his eyes too and knows this which just makes him grab the collar of Steve’s shirt and kiss him brutally knowing he can take it now. His anger and sorrow and so many other things swimming around in his head...he needs this. “I need you Stevie please.”

“Buck…” Steve still looks so worried even with red kissed lips.

“Stevie.” Bucky pleads with him, his eyes begging. “I need to FEEL this, you get me? I need to feel that you're alive and we’re here and were together….please.” Bucky isn’t ashamed to beg, he needs this.

Steve cradles his face in his huge hands and kisses him and the world starts to melt away. They undress without any fanfare and then Steve is slowly working him open with his fingers, by the time Steve is pressing in and filling him completely, Bucky is crying, but not from pain, but from the overwhelming feeling of Steve still here with him.

“Bucky what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Steve’s voice as always is so concerned and loving….Bucky cries harder but still manages to get out, “If you don’t start fucking moving i’m going to break your dick off punk.”

Steve’s eyes widen and they look extra shiny, but he nods and starts a slow pace at first. Bucky can’t believe how much bigger Steve is everywhere, even his cock, it’s all so much and so perfect. He’s not even sure when his crying turned into sobbing, but it has and when Steve tries to pull out Bucky locks his legs behind him keeping him deep inside.

“No don’t leave me please..”

“Never sweetheart, never.” Steve looks so concerned and in love and so many other things, that all Bucky can do in this moment is lean up and kiss him, when he feels tears on his face that are not his own, he cries harder, but their cocks stay hard and when they come like always, Steve makes sure it’s at the same time.

Afterward their arms stay wrapped around each other, they fall asleep like that.


End file.
